


Москва - Новый год

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, RPF, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: Новогодние чудеса бывают очень разными.
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Москва - Новый год

– Как жрать-то хочется.

Вадим только прилетел из Екатеринбурга, и уже проклинал свое желание побыстрее добраться до студии и оттуда до дома. Не стал заходить в ресторанчики и кафе в аэропорту, быстрее-быстрее дотащиться до каршеринговой машины и… застрять в московской пробке.  
Чёртов навигатор отправил Вадима через центр, обещая быструю поездку по новогодней столице, но – увы. Пара мелких аварий по маршруту, с утра пролившийся дождь и легкий морозец ближе к ночи сделали свое дело.

– Ай, да что за... ! Козёл! – Вадим еле успел притормозить, перед вырулившим из ниоткуда автомобилем на лысой резине, – Не день, а не пойми что.  
– Урррррррррррррр, – голодный желудок Вадика решил громко согласиться с ним.  
– Ну ладно, сделаем остановку. Тут вроде что-то есть быстрое.

Втиснуться на небольшую парковку перед длинным, двухэтажным зданием оказалось непросто. Быстро оглядев первый этаж, Вадик расстроился: «Шоколадница», аптека, корейская косметика, довольно стрёмный продуктовый… Ничего съедобного и хоть сколько-нибудь насыщающего.

– О, шаурма!

Мигающая вывеска, вечнозеленая и вечно пластмассовая ёлочка на прилавке, рядом два красных высоких столика, видавших виды. Но вроде люди стоят, едят, не жалуются. За одним столиком была забавная пара: юноша и девушка, он с зелеными волосами, она с жёлтыми, оба в безразмерных парках и подстреленных штанах. Они смеялись, кусали лаваш с начинкой друг у друга и периодически целовались. Вадим подошел к окошку заказа, выбрал большую шаурму и кофе, обменялся поздравлениями с Наступающим с поваром. Ещё раз глянул на парочку, и произнёс:

– Забавные ребята, да?  
– Ээ, это волшебный шаурма сделала. Они пришли ругались, а покушали, и смотри какие счастливые! Хороший шаурма!

Вадик только улыбнулся на это и направился с едой к другому столику, за которым уже стоял мужчина. «Надо же кудрявый какой», – думал Вадим, подходя ближе.

– Извините, позволите? А то кофе горячий, не донесу до… - Вадик обращался к человеку на ходу, в спину, но тот стал медленно разворачиваться, и Вадим замолк. Он увидел ошарашенного Глеба с откусанной шаурмой в руке. Кудри в свете фонаря светились теплым розовым и развевались ветром во все стороны так, что он был похож на застуканного на месте преступления кота, который добрался до птички в скворечнике.  
– Ты… – Вадик был удивлен не менее брата.  
Глеб сверкнул глазами, молча развернулся и стал уходить. Старший, быстро скинув снедь на столик, бросился догонять.  
– Глебсон! Погоди!  
Глеб хотел было что-то сказать, но сразу закашлялся. Вадик рванул вперед и стал стучать по спине брата.  
– Да хорош, хорош. Нормально все. Хватит. Кхх. Смерти моей хочешь, что ли? И вообще нельзя по спине стучать. Уфф. Тоже мне спасатель, – Глеб стоял посреди улицы, переводя дыхание.  
– Глеб, не уходи. Доешь хоть! Ну ёлы-палы!

Еда в отношениях двух братьев всегда занимала особое место, и нередко перемирия заключались ровно на обед, а потом споры продолжались с удвоенной силой. Либо не продолжались, если становилось слишком лениво.

Вернувшись к столику, на ходу Вадик взял ещё один кофе. Хозяин подмигнул, Вадик произнёс тихо:  
– Да брат мой.

Глеб дожевывал свой лаваш, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и ожидая расспросов. Вадим собирался с мыслями и так же задумчиво жевал.

– Глеб, а ты чего здесь? У вас же концерт новогодний…  
– Следишь? – Глеб прищурился, – Ну был концерт, отыграли.  
– А как ты тут? – Вадим обвел рукой с шаурмой вокруг, капнув соусом на промерзшую плитку.  
– Пройтись захотел.  
– ОТ ТОНН?  
– Да нет, просто раньше из такси вышел.  
– А Таня?  
– У сестры она, племяшка же у нас родилась. Вот Танюха и… А чего ты все расспрашиваешь? – Глеб окинул внимательным взглядом брата, – Сам-то почему маму на Новый Год оставил?  
– Да я… Не знаю. Просто рванул, – Вадим отвел взгляд и смотрел куда-то в небо. Хвостик, собранный на затылке, растрепался, и пара прядей смешно торчала сверху.  
Глеб чуть не потянулся поправить, но одернул руку ещё в мыслях и полез в карман за сигаретами.  
– Да и не празднует она. Сам знаешь, каких чудес она ждет.  
– Такой маленький стал, – Глеб произнес, как будто не слыша брата.  
– А? Не понял.  
– Хвостик. Эх, и где твоя грива, что нравилась мне?  
Вадим смутился. Глеб очень, очень давно не обращался так просто. Да и сам Вадим, как-то отвык от такого.  
– Зато ты кудряшки отрастил. Почти как в две тысячи третьем.  
– Но мы уже давно не там, да? – Глеб выдохнул дым в сторону, стараясь не попасть на брата.  
  


***

Огоньки гирлянды бешено мигали, ещё недавно их ритм отлично помогал двум братьям. Но сейчас начинало рябить в глазах. Вадим было потянулся переключить режим, а огоньки стали мерно потухать и загораться. На коже они отражались бледно, но позволяли рассмотреть четкий профиль Глеба, черты и черточки... Все давно изучены вдоль и поперек. Хотя вот новые: морщинки у глаз, царапины на руках, шрамики и синяки на ногах, мраморные растяжки на бедрах, багровые засосы – везде. Вадим нежно поцеловал небольшую тёмную родинку рядом с косточкой бедра, её точно раньше не было. Смотрится как маленькая капелька чернил на белой коже. Поцеловал, спускаясь ещё ниже, Глеб устало застонал – хотелось спать. Вадик почувствовал это, быстро мазнул губами по внешней стороне бедра Глеба и привалился на него сверху. Ложиться на подушку не хотелось. Руки Вадима автоматом гладили ноги брата, и было слышно, как тот начинал сопеть. Завтра первое января, Новый год и полная неизвестность. Его тревожные мысли как будто услышал Глеб: он резко встрепенулся и открыл глаза. И через секунду Вадик, улыбаясь, услышал жалобное урчание в животе брата.

– Как жрать-то хочется.


End file.
